Mars and Venus
by heartrush
Summary: Attendants whispered and giggled over his arrival, watching him from the edges of corridors. Their mistress will be in an especially good mood come morning. If her most devout believer had finally come to worship her, it was to be a splendid week.


Attendants whispered and giggled over his arrival, watching him from the edges of corridors. Their mistress will be in an especially good mood come morning. If her most devout believer had finally come to worship her, it was to be a splendid week.

Dusk had come and gone, leaving the entire area blanketed with darkness. Moon and stars beamed overhead, and all could be heard in her bedroom were sounds of nocturnal animals skittering outside.

He kissed her awake, which was a pleasant surprise. When she felt his mouth brushing her cheek, gently as if her skin might collapse if otherwise, she blinked her eyes open to turn to him with a pleasant gasp coming from her rosy lips.

She never demanded he be with her, but he always came, either from loyalty or desperation. Not like she could complain. Even though he spent almost every tireless hour in battle, he managed to slink away and find her wherever she may be. She could tell he wanted to. He often told her he _needed_ to.

"I wasn't expecting you," she spoke softly, smitten at the small smudges of dirt on his cheek and his messed up silver hair. She held his face in her hands, admiring the way his eyes managed to sparkle with so little illumination. Her room was dimly lit with candles as the night flooded in through high ceilings and windows. Surrounding her quarters were baskets of fresh roses and small bouquets of myrtle.

"A sneak attack," he reminded her sternly.

"You have to put strategy into everything, don't you," she grinned, pulling his face to kiss him.

"Only the finest spoils can be captured with cleverness," he licked her lips and her mouth opened like blooming petals.

"Then how do I capture you?" She pulled away and stared into his eyes, ensnared by irises that looked like gold foil and his impossibly long lashes.

"You don't need to," he rasped, "I've been yours forever."

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing the man she loved with the strongest grip she could muster. The battle armor covering his chest grated against her naked, smooth skin. She felt the grime attached to him catch on to her clean flesh greedily, like contagion.

His full lips pressed into the curve of her neck and he inhaled the scent of her. The heedless action caused her to shiver in delight. His excitement excited her. Her greedy hands ran up his bare biceps, feeling the contours of his firm muscles.

"I love you," she whispered into the night.

He remained at her neck, kissing her skin there and playing with the tips of her wavy raven hair.

"Mm," he squeezed her tender body against the hard planes of his own. Her hips wriggled and she pressed her thighs together to mitigate the overwhelming ache that was plaguing her. Her body was reacting to his presence, preparing her sex for his pleasurable entry. She knew, with his senses, he could smell her arousal. In response to her restlessness, she was pulled into his lap and he was stroking her side.

"I must bathe," he whispered in her ear.

"Nonsense," she chided him.

"It's been days. I can't be with you like this, not this unclean." He always seemed to be looking after her, even though he was fully aware that she could take care of herself.

"It's alright," she kissed his neck, licking there, "you still taste good."

His strong clawed hand gripped her waist in reaction. She watched as his opposite hand adjusted his erection.

"Trust me," he turned to meet her brown eyes.

And there was no arguing with that.

"I'll go too, then," she pecked him on the lips, standing and walking towards her bathing chambers. The sheet she was using to cover her shoulders slipped down and fell at her feet when she began to walk. They were white, and she knew he would step on them once he began to follow, but she never cared because there will always be more bed sheets.

It appeared that he had requested someone to draw a bath before he went to rouse her, because steaming water had greeted her when she entered.

Although she had just recently been primped and groomed by her attendants, there were smears of dirt from his armor that graced her breasts, hands, and midsection. She sunk into the water and grabbed some soap to lather him.

He stepped in the room, completely bare. His attire was complicated to remove, so she didn't mind missing the show. What she loved anyway, was the man in front of her, muscular and lean, with faint scars covering his forearms and biceps. Despite having a fast healing body, some wounds can't ever be erased completely.

"Come here," she beckoned him, holding out her hands to him.

He obeyed without issue, wading into the hot water and scooping the maiden into his arms.

Most of the dirt was on his face and arms, but it was clear he felt uncomfortable with how long he had been stewing in his own sweat, his long silver hair simply begging for a wash.

She kissed his lips, briefly slipping her tongue against his and skimming his fangs. He may be a warrior but he only spent his time with her lost in the throes of pleasure and the haze of affection. His voice, often used to yell commands, whispered sweet words and lustful confessions into her ear. His fangs only bit her skin teasingly, claws scratching her supple skin gently to make her shudder. His speed and strategic nature was only used to make her cry out in ecstasy. His powerful ears, eyes, and nose caught every sound, tremble, and scent she created while they were entwined.

She proceeded to rinse his hair and wash his body, pointedly avoiding his cock, which he washed by himself. It was a game between them, sometimes. She was well aware that he enjoyed a little chase.

It didn't take long before the soak had made the dirt on his body into particles that floated in the water. He massaged away the extra filth on her own skin, doing the opposite of her own methods, distinctly rubbing her perked, dusky nipples and watching her face as she let out small, gasping moans.

He decided to treat her ache with his tongue, flicking the buds on her breasts and then sucking them one at a time into his mouth.

She moaned aloud, climbing into his lap and sloshing the water around as she pressed his cock between them.

One hand of his reached down and pinched her clitoris between the pads of his thumb and index finger. She cried out and gripped his body to hers.

"Now," she pleaded.

He picked her up effortlessly, swiftly walking to her bed that was just outside the adjoining doorway.

She pulled away from him to climb on to the bed herself, resting on her hands and knees and bearing her bottom to him.

She knew the image, for him, must have been staggering. They have coupled in this position before, but not while her entire body was glistening from a hot bath. Not where it would be hard to tell from her sticky, translucent juices that coated her pink sex and the sheen of water that covered her whole body.

He groaned at her display and she felt a buzz that shot down to the apex of her thighs. She moaned and pushed her backside further out to him, giving him a less than subtle hint to mount her.

She felt the head of his dick skim her folds, nice and thick against her small entrance.

He pressed the flared head inside, grasping her hip and pulling her down on to his cock steadily. She released a drawn out moan as he gradually filled her, the fit was tight; a dull, pinching pain accompanying it. It had been a while for them.

She loved being stretched by him. She mewled and pressed her face into the mattress, appreciating the sound of their damp skin smacking together when he began to thrust inside her convulsing walls.

The angle the two were engaged in brought so much pleasure to her it was almost unbearable, she keened and moaned every possible second. On the inward push, she squeezed his cock tightly, making the grip he had on her hip falter as he nearly lost himself in the feeling.

"I love you," his gravelly voice declared, and she bit her lip and let out a garbled response.

She began to press back against him, meeting his unforgiving pace with her own less measured one. Nonetheless, it seemed to drive him wild, and he hunched over her to bite her shoulder and growl.

His hand reached under her and slipped between her legs, rubbing her oversensitive clitoris to help bring her over the edge.

Her entire body was flushed with a heat that was graciously provided by his hardness pounding away inside her. She felt so wet and warm that she almost thought she might melt around him.

"Ah!"

Her pussy repeatedly clenched and unclenched around his dick in the intensity of her climax, liquid dripping from the place they were joined.

He continued to drive into her, movements dying down until he pulled her hips against him in order to keep her still as he came.

She hummed in satisfaction, reveling in his throbbing cock pumping his cum into her.

He slipped out of her, and she could feel the mixture their juices coat her thighs.

He lay down beside her, holding his arm out so she can scoot over and lay on his chest.

She accepted his offer, nestling against his chest and sighing happily.

They pushed and pulled at each other as the hours passed, kissing one another and granting orgasms. They snuggled and talked about what each of them missed when they hadn't seen each other, from his battles to stories of the women who came to her daily asking for guidance and blessing.

"I want to bring you with me," he lamented, "but I want you to be safe."

This conversation has been done thousands of times, it felt. There was a pang in her chest.

She sighed, kissing his cheekbone and soothing his chest with the flat of her palm. "And I would keep you here with me, but I want you to live the life you want to lead."

He stared at her, and she could tell he was thinking about it again, staying. It was impossible: he had people that relied on him, and so did she. If the two went away, a gaping hole would be left behind.

They met eyes and kissed softly, representative of the reaffirmation of an agreement they really wished they didn't have to make.

"I love you," her voice faltered, just a little.

He enveloped her into his arms, kissing her once again and licking the rim of her ear, whispering, "I love you more."

He stayed the night, ready to leave in the afternoon, already anticipating the next time he will get to surprise her.

* * *

 **NOTES:** I purposefully left out their names to keep everything vague and heavily fantastical. The way Mars and Venus' relationship is portrayed in fine art is very beautiful and passionate, with the great and powerful Mars easily falling under the hand of the woman he loved. For me, it fit Inuyasha and Kagome pretty well and I experimented with my style as I wrote this. It was a lot of fun.


End file.
